


Misty Day

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Collage, Embedded Images, Gen, Коллаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Если бы Джеймс принял свое наказание.Пост-концовка In Water
Relationships: Mary Shepherd-Sunderland/James Sunderland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Misty Day

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> модели для Garry's Mod: Silent Hill 3 Ragdolls and props, Slow NPC Pack 1, James Sunderland (Silent Hill 2) npc  
> карта: rp_nexusgrad_v1_winter

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/5a/qRfotyFF_o.jpg)


End file.
